


Corrin's Rant

by Nela7



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Corrin Finally puts her foot down during the Branch of Fate. Or, in which I write what Corrin should have said during the game.





	Corrin's Rant

Corrin felt her mind freeze. She couldn't think of a response. Watching her siblings play tug of war with her was the final nail to her coffin of pent up rage. Rage, at King Garon and her Nhorian siblings for locking her in a fortress all her life. Nor loving her enough to liberate her. Anger at the Hoshidans for not doing enough, and giving up because hey they had Azura. And at herself, because she was the passive recipient. The compliant princess, that accepted everything with a smile. Nobody ever cared enough to think that maybe Corrin was suffering beneath the laughter and optimism.

"Corrin," Xander and Ryoma said, breaking the last piece of control Corrin had.

"Please be silent," Corrin whispered, gripping the Yato blade with enough force to break bone, "let me speak,"

Her tone was cold, taking both parties by surprise. They looked at her hypnotized.

"I think, given the circunstances none of you have the right to demand I choose a side," said Corrin eloquently, "Xander, you Camila, leo, and Elise loved and raised me,"

Xander and the others were beginning to be hopeful. Corrin wasn't done however.

"Regardless, that doesn't take away the fact that Fa-King Garon killed King Sumeragi and kidnapped me," Corrin hissed, her nustrils flaring, "then locked me up. Do you have any idea what it's like?!"

"Corrin sweetie-" Camilla tried to stop the inevitable. Corrin was on fire at this point, there was no stopping that.

"Oh no, no more sweeties or sisters!" Corrin said, "not only did you all lie to me, Garon used me to attack innocent people!"

"Corrin-" Leo's feeble attempt was met with a glare.

"No! I'm done. I'm tired of being manipulated and forced to swallow what I truly feel!" Corrin was crying, tears of anger and relief. Finally, the weight was gone!

Elise looked away, she couldn't say anything. Not when big sister was so sad, because of them. Still she hoped Corrin wouldn't leave. So selfish Elise...

The Hoshidan Royals watched with stunned satisfaction. Even Takumi, who had been hostile was a tad impressed. Perhaps Corrin would make the right descision. 

"And you," Corrin looked the Hoshidan side, her gaze unyielding, "you all just left me there,"

"Corrin that's not true!" Hinoka refuted fiercely, "I tried. Mother tried-"

"And she failed," Corrin replied, "she sent ninjas as a form of revenge. But did she ever keep trying? Did she spend hours planning a recovery mission? Oh well, we shall settle for Azura instead!"

Azura flinched, however she took no offense to it. In a minor scale, the songstress understood Corrin's sadness.

"Corrin, that's enough!" Ryoma said, his voice booming in the battlefield.

"Oh no, brother," Corrin argued, "it isn't. Because even if I was once part of your family, it's clear to me that you all are but strangers. I wasn't valuable enough to save sooner,"

Sakura looked down and gripped her staff. Her eyes teared up. Takumi looked at the sky. She was right thought the Archer. Takumi barely remembered Corrin. Sakura had no recollection at all. The only people who truly remembered were Ryoma and Hinoka.

"Corrin-" Hinoka tried again.

"I can't choose to side with strangers," Corrin spat, "Hinoka, as much as it pains me to say, I don't remember you,"

Hinoka looked away. She clenched her fists and cried silently. Corrin took a big gulp of air. She felt free, for the first time in years. The princess looked at the shocked faces of all of her siblings and smiled sadly. Her emotions finally quieted.

"Despite all of that, I do care about both of you," Corrin finished wiping her face, "which is why I am not choosing either side," 

Thus revelation began.


End file.
